Pokemon:Uhato Journey's
by Superpokemonfan857
Summary: So a young 11 year old boy mark is finally gonna start his pokemon training he picks his starter pokemon pikachu but they dont get along as much and after all the trouble they've gotten into with wild pokemon they start bonding as friends when mark saves him from a flock of spearow when he hide them both in an abandon cabin out in the woods from there on they are best buddies.
1. Introduction

Everyone has a dream that fills their heart.A journey they must take.A Destiny to close as your Imagination exsits a magical place where wonderous creatures with incredible powers make dreams come 's the world of can catch Pokemon to be more just pets .Human Trainers and their Pokemon compete in amazing contests of skill and best Pokemon Trainers become Pokemon the way my name is Mark and today on my birthday and today on my birthday i finally start Pokemon training and i am very excited.

(Mark PS:Superpokemonfan does not own the everyone has a dream saying it belongs to Pokemon USA inc. and i hope one day to make this all into an animated fan cartoon i hope you guys like the story please enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 1:The Pokemon Training begins

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My very loud alarm clock starts and i fall out of my bed covered in i got up and made my then my Mom up to me and said"Honey Professor pine was looking for you this morning while you were asleep.

Then she told me to get ready and to get ready and to come downstairs for i ran over to my closet that had alot of neatly organized clothes and got out the limited addition clothes i got from the magenta league i put on a black T-Shirt,my expedition jacket,a pair of jeans,and my sneakers,then folded my pajamas and i raced downstairs.

My Mom had made me Pancakes with whipped cream,syrup,bacon,and mouth was watering when i sat down then i started eating once i was done i put the dishes in the sink the ran out the door.I Ran back in grabbed my hat and i was you know it i was at 's Labratory.I opened the door and there was with his grandson my rival Tim then i ran up to both of them and said"I'm glad you came on time Mark please choose your pokemon". Then Tim said"go ahead choose your pokemon i had a hard time choosing.

I was very confused but i finally decided which pokemon to choose.


	3. Chapter 2:Pikachu I choose you

So i finally decided and i picked up Pikachu then the it came out of the Pokeball.I said that it was cute and i picked him up and gave him a big hug then he shocked me the i fell to the the meanwhile Tim picked Eevee then i got back up then picked up my pikachu then gave me and Tim a Pokedex that had a wrist strap on a Pokemon digital assistant stands for PDA,so i picked pikachu back up and headed out the door.

Once i left the labratory My Mom was standing in front of the Lab waiting for she said"Mark,Honey i'm so Proud of you finally starting your Pokemon she gave me my shoulder bag(Boys shoulder bag)full with my pajamas,hot choclate,my underwear,rubber gloves and a rope to dry my clothes she said"is that your pokemon it looks really cute".She gave it a big hug then he shocked her and she fell on the ground.

So i put all the stuff back into my bookbag then csught me before i left and said"Don't leave without your five pokeballs he gave them to me i put them in the bag then headed off into route 603 there i saw a wild Aipom.I told pikachu to go get but he refused to battle and he ran up a then i pledged to catch 'em all so i turned my cap and threw an empty pokeball at the aipom and it went in and it took a while to callibate but then i caught my first pokemon.

Then i found a spearow and it attscked me i was so scared then i start running then it went to attack pikachu then it was so scared that it used thundershock and spearow was it had enough power to call to it's flock to come help i grabbed Pikachu and ran as fast as i could the spearow were pecking me snd pikachu our damages were bad then up in the road ahead i saw an old abandon cabin so i ran to it and went inside and waited 'till the spearow went away.

I Went outside and spearow were gone then me and pikachu passed me and pikachu came to we were being nursed by a girl named Serenity she looked like she's my she said"Are you two i said"yeah and pikachu said"Piiika"he girl Serenity looked cute and she looked like a new pokemon i said"I'm heading to Uranite city".She asked if she could join me on my adventure then i said yes so we headed on to the city.


End file.
